


Rewards

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

"Harry?" Harry turned and smiled. He moved slowly toward Severus. "I told him, I did." Severus tried to keep his tone calm.

"I know you did, but no one every listens to us, do they?" Harry asked. He tilted his head, "it's fine, Sev, I am fine. I will be fine."

"Harry." 

"I know."

"I don't know what to do, or even know how it will work."

"Yes, you do, and I will be here with you." 

"You have to let me go Harry. No one is going to like this."

"No, you are my reward, it's time."

Severus smiled at his husband. "You won. You did it."

Harry smiled "no, you did it. He is dead because you killed him."

"Harry."

"I am here for both of you."

Severus smiled for the first time "I didn't know, until this morning. Poppy told me."

"That is our reward, Sev."


End file.
